finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hurricane
'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy.]] Hurricane , also known as Flood, is a recurring spell and ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It usually does heavy Wind-elemental damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Maelstrom was renamed to Hurricane for the ''Easy Type version. It reduces the HP of the entire party to single digits. It is usually used by Barbariccia and several other enemies as a counter spell, such as Behemoths. ''Final Fantasy V Hurricane reduces a target's HP to single digits, and is used by a variety of enemies. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Ziggurat Gigas, Elm Gigas, or Belphegor. Final Fantasy XII Hurricane is the Japanese name of Chaos's ultimate attack. It does Wind-elemental damage equal to 90% of the target's max HP, capped at 9,999. In the English release, the attack was called Tornado. Final Fantasy Tactics Ultima Demon is the only enemy that can naturally use Twister; however, Behemoth King can also use it when an ally with the Monster Skill ability is next to it. It does Wind damage that is equal to 1/3 of the target's max HP. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Hurricane inflicts Wind-elemental damage to both party members, and is used by Pazuzu and Zuh. There are two versions of this ability, one with an attack power of 10 and another with an attack power of 15. Final Fantasy Legend III Flood is a Lost Magic spell that deals non-elemental damage to all enemies. It cost 16 MP to use, and it can be made by combining one Air elemental stone and one Water elemental stone from Shar aboard the ''Talon. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Hurricane is the summon attack of Wrieg's Gargoyle Eidolon. It deals moderate wind-elemental damage to all enemies. Summoning the Gargoyle costs 2 bars from the Summon Gauge. Dissidia Final Fantasy Hurricane is a Bravery attack used by Exdeath, which summons a tornado around him to hit enemies multiple times. Exdeath learns the ground version at Level 10 and the aerial version at Level 33. It costs 30 CP to equip and 120 AP to master. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Hurricane is an ability for Exdeath. It is also one of Gilgamesh's HP attacks, where he spins in place to create a whirlwind. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Gallery HurricaneFFV.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV Hurricane.png|Predict version of Hurricane in Final Fantasy V (GBA). FFV iOS Predict - Hurricane.png|Predict version of Hurricane in Final Fantasy V (iOS). FFXII Tornado.PNG|''Final Fantasy XII. FFT Hurricane.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFMQ Hurricane.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFLIII Flood.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FFD2 Wrieg Hurricane.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions II. Gilgamesh Hurricane.jpeg|Gilgamesh using Hurricane in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFFOO Hurricane.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Hurricane - Exdeath SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Hurricane - Exdeath SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Hurricane - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Hurricane - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). Etymology Category:Elemental enemy abilities